


the night before

by buvkissteves



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers is a little shit, and bucky barnes just wants some love and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: “I want to go home, Steve.”“Hey, we will,” Steve promised him, taking his face between his strong and capable hands. “We’re going to go home in Brooklyn, get some jobs, and we’ll be together forever.”“Forever. That’s a weighty word to throw around in a war.”





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ransomdrysdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransomdrysdale/gifts).



“Please,” Bucky breathed out in a huff, trying to stretch his body out. His hands were slipping from Steve’s massive back. He really didn’t know what he was even asking for anymore, his head was so cloudy with want and need.

Steve lay over him, his huge body enclosing Bucky just the way he liked. Sometimes he felt guilty about how much he loved this new body that Steve had, because he had loved Steve the same even before he had this build. But he couldn’t deny one thing, Bucky liked to take it more than he liked to give it, and he liked to feel, for lack of better word _trapped_ but still _taken care of_ and Steve’s insane new muscles managed to achieve that.

“I’m sorry,” Steve groaned—he was in pain, or too much pleasure that it felt like pain—and he lifted his head, his eyes glassy. “Do you need...do you want me to stop?”

Bucky didn’t really know. He had already had two orgasms, and Steve had four. That was the side effect of his serum, he could go for _hours._ Bucky could barely keep up. Between fighting battles and trying to have alone time, and trying to not get _caught_ sex had become incredible but tiring (in the best possible way). He tried his best to make up, to do what Steve used to do for him, to stay with him.

Bucky ended up shaking his head, because even though he was exhausted, _it felt way too fucking good_ to stop. “No,” he ran his hand through Steve’s hair and brought him in for a messy but passionate kiss. Bucky couldn’t even bother to wrap his legs around Steve, his body was shaking, his ass was so full it was leaking, and Bucky loved every moment of it. “Take what you need.”

Steve whimpered, tired himself, but having to finish again, because the serum pushed him to his limits for this in particular. “I love you,” he whispered into Bucky’s neck. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes because that was probably his favourite part of having sex with Steve, was when even when they were dirty and sweaty and kinky, Steve kept telling him how much he loved him.

“I love you too,” Bucky whispered in his ear, running his nose on the side of Steve’s face.

Steve shuddered and snapped his hips, Bucky moaning and trying to arch his back, but Steve held him down, continuing to pound into him ruthlessly, milking his prostate. “One more Buck,” Steve’s voice was demanding, and Bucky loved that too. He liked being bossed around, being told what to do (only by Steve). “Come on, without touching yourself.”

“Steve,” Bucky shook his head. “Steve I can’t,”

“Come on,” Steve choked out, nearing the end himself. He picked up his pace, the whole mattress moving in the tent, their voices hushed and desperate. “Come on sweetheart, I know you can.”

Bucky let out a dry sob, his entire body pulsing, Steve shattering, coming apart and filling Bucky up again. Turned on and not allowed to touch himself, Bucky cried out when Steve pulled out slowly, the loss of being full for _over an hour_ feeling so wrong.

“Steve, don’t,” he begged, but his voice got caught off when Steve was suddenly dipping low, his mouth taking Bucky’s cock, four fingers going into him. “ _Fuck_ ,” his hand grasped Steve’s hair. “Stevie, baby, I...” but he didn’t know what he was trying to say. It hurt and it didn’t, he was so wet, he was so _full,_ he was so—

When Bucky came, a tear fell from his eye. But he only knew that because he came to a few minutes later.

Steve had fucked him so hard, and so much that he had literally passed out.

By the time Bucky came around, Steve had already managed to clean him up, and Steve was curled up with him. There was a blanket strewn over them, and Bucky was shivering, so he scooted back closer to Steve for warmth, sticking his nose in Steve’s neck. Steve chuckled softly, his arms encircling Bucky, soft lips pressing on the top of his head.

“Wanna know somethin’?” Bucky slurred, his eyes heavy and tired. He wanted to sleep, but he also never wanted to close his eyes. That was the problem with war, it made you so exhausted, but you were afraid of falling asleep with the fear of never waking up again. Tomorrow they were going to try and infiltrate HYDRA in Vienna, and so, Bucky and Steve had lay with each other, once more using the excuse that it would maybe be their last night together.

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

Bucky wished he could open his eyes. He desperately wished that he could look at Steve, stare into his beautiful blue eyes, but Jesus, his eyes were so freaking heavy. “I really, really, love you.”

“That ain’t news pal.”

Bucky chuckled, pinching whatever sweet, soft spot of Steve he could find. “Don’t be a smart mouth.”

“Sorry.”

But he wasn’t, and that was okay. Bucky didn’t want him to be sorry. He wanted this forever. He didn’t want the war, he wanted this—just him and Steve, laying together every night, warm and feeling good. There was nothing better than moments like these. He didn’t want to go on a secret mission, he was so fucking tired of fighting—

“Hey,” Steve whispered. “You just tensed all over. Are you okay?”

“M’fine, just tired.”

But Steve knew Bucky too well to take that at face value. He shifted their bodies, Bucky forcing his eyes open, knowing very well that he would have to have this conversation now. He was happy for it in a way, it gave him what he wanted—looking at Steve, without having to make the decision himself.

“Talk to me,” Steve asked, his thumb running along Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky chased it for a brief moment, kissing it, making Steve smile. God, Bucky would die for that smile. Start a whole other world war for that smile. Burn the world down for that smile. Start a war between heaven and hell for that smile. That smile was the most real thing in Bucky’s life.

“I just want this war to be over soon. Now. Not soon, now.” Bucky sighed, brushing their noses together. Steve pulled back and kissed Bucky’s nose, making them both grin. “I want to go home, Steve.”

“Hey, we will,” Steve promised him, taking his face between his strong and capable hands. “We’re going to go home in Brooklyn, get some jobs, and we’ll be together forever.”

“Forever. That’s a weighty word to throw around in a war.”

“Have I ever broken one of my promises to you?”

Bucky considered that. “Yes actually. I told you not to join the war.”

“I never promised,” Steve reminded him with a cheeky grin.

“You’re such a little shithead, I hope you know that.”

“Interestingly, I do.”

Bucky sighed, moving forward to kiss Steve gently. Their lips lingered for a moment, but they turned hungry after a moment, Bucky desperate for something more. He felt uneasy, there was a pit in his stomach. The exhaustion from the day, and the dread of tomorrow making his entire body sick with nerves. 

"We'll be okay," Steve whispered against his lips. "We'll be okay."

Bucky nodded, praying that Steve was telling the truth. No, not that he was telling the truth, he knew that this was Steve's truth, he hoped that Steve's truth was the reality that the world also had in store for them. 

"We'll be okay," Bucky whispered back, hope attempting to rise in his chest. He fell asleep that night in Steve's arms without any bad dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> please like and comment if you love and miss them as much as i do


End file.
